Ciuman Dewi
by Eriza22
Summary: Elizabeth Edelweiss harus mengangkat kaki dari rumahnya dan mencari tempat untuk tinggal, sungguh sial ibunya meninggal lalu kini ayahnya melarikan diri dan membuat dirinya kerepotan akan utang-utang ayahnya. Namun suatu keajaiban ia tiba-tiba diangkat menjadi seorang dewi, apa? Mana mungkin itu terjadi! . Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita Kamisama Hajimemashita
1. Bab1

**Disclaimer**

One Piece hanya milik Eiichiro Oda seorang dan bukan milik saya :)

.

.

**Peringatan!**

Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh cerita Kamisama Hajimemashita yang penulis berusaha melakukan sedikit perubahan hehe. _Out of Character _(OOC), _CharaxOC, _EYD berantakan, _Typo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa ingin sekali untuk tinggal bersama keluarga yang harmonis, ayah dan ibu yang menyayangiku, hidup berkecukupan tapi yang aku dapatkan? Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal ini, ini begitu menyakitkan. Ibu kenapa harus pergi? Ayah kenapa kau memberikan beban yang sangat berat untuk kupikul? Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?!

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku hanya dapat duduk dibangku taman, hari sudah malam dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tiba-tiba saja sekelompok orang datang dengan jas hitam lengkap ke rumah, mereka menanyakan ayah akan utang-utangnya namun tanpa kusadari ayah telah melarikan diri, sebagai ganti rugi mereka mengambil semua barang pribadi kami bahkan milik ibuku. Tidak hanya itu saja, ibu pemilik apartemen kami pun menagih dan aku sama sekali tak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membayarnya, aku bahkan belum bekerja dan masih seorang siswi..

"Hahh..." menghela nafas panjang, aku rasa aku akan tidur disini saja untuk sementara waktu dan besok aku akan mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal.

Mencoba menyusun rapih tas punggungku sebagai bantal dan mengambil kain tipis sebagai selimutku, membaringkan diri diatas bangku taman yang dingin dan menatap langit terbuka.

"Jika Dewa itu ada, mengapa mereka setega ini melakukan hal ini padaku? Aku selalu berdoa memohon hal-hal yang baik terjadi untuk semua orang.."

"Gyaaaahh!!!"

Buru-buru bangun dari bangku taman, seseorang berteriak sangat kencang dimalam hari. Menakutiku saja, apa orang mabuk baru saja melihat hantu kah?

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berlari dengan sangat kencang mengarah padaku,

"To-tolong usir mereka!!" Pinta pria yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri diatas bangku taman yang kutiduri tadi.

"Woof! Woof!!" Gonggongan dua anjing yang cukup mengerikan, tentu saja siapapun akan takut dengan anjing segalak itu tapi tak apalah walaupun dia seorang pria, rasa takut akan sesuatu pasti ada.

"Tenanglah tuan, jika tuan panik maka mereka akan semakin galak," jawabku sembari mengayun-ayunkan kedua tanganku mengusir anjing-anjing tersebut. "Syuhh..syuhh ayo pulang, tuan kalian pasti sedang mencari kalian."

Kedua anjing itu pun berlarian pergi, sungguh mengganggu tidurku saja padahal sudah larut malam seperti ini kenapa pria berpakaian rapih ini bisa sampai dikejar-kejar anjing?

"Apa anda baik-baik saja tuan?"

"Y-ya, terima kasih sudah membantuku, aku sangat takut dengan anjing. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi kota ini, setelah tiba bukannya mendapatkan sambutan baik malah dikejar-kejar anjing." Jawab pria itu, pria yang tinggi juga memiliki rambut yang cukup panjang dengan poni yang menutupi alisnya, rambutnya berwarna kuning, dia seperti orang asing.

"Apa kau orang lokal disini nona?"

"Huh? Saya? Ya, tapi saya sudah kehilangan tempat tinggal, hehe" jawabku dengan tawa yang menyedihkan. Aku pun menceritakan kejadian menyedihkan yang menimpaku sore tadi, pria itu sampai sedih mendengarkannya.

"Kau pasti membenci ayahmu yang tega meninggalkanmu kan? Hiks,"

"Tapi sejujurnya aku pun meninggalkan tempat tinggalku, bukan karena hal buruk tapi aku harus pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku ingin tahu apa keluargaku baik-baik saja? Jika aku kembali aku yakin pasti Law akan segera menghajarku."

"Tidakkah itu lebih baik? Saya yakin orang bernama Law itu juga seluruh keluarga anda marah karena mereka mencemaskan anda. Memiliki tempat untuk kembali bernaung itu sebuah keberuntungan." Jawabku tersenyum.

Pria itu hanya memperhatikanku lalu membalas senyumanku.

"Aku lupa, siapa namamu nona? Namaku Corazon, sebetulnya itu hanya julukkanku tapi aku merasa nyaman dengan panggilan itu hehe"

"Nama saya Elizabeth Edelweiss, anda bisa memanggil saya Elizabeth saja."

"Baiklah nona Elizabeth, aku akan memberikanmu rumahku untuk kau tinggali" pria berambut kuning itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri, tu-tunggu! Dia mau memberikanku apa?!

"E-eeh?! A-apa saya tidak salah mendengarnya? Anda ingin memberikan tempat tinggal anda?" Tanyaku panik.

"Aku tidak bisa terus meninggalkan rumahku kosong tanpa seorang pemilik sah" pria itu membalikkan dirinya dan mendekatiku, sangat dekat..

**Cup~**

Tanpa aba-aba dan aku pun kehilangan pertahanan diriku, pria bernama Corazon itu mengecup keningku.

"Kau orang yang jauh lebih cocok untuk menjadi seorang tuan di rumahku. Alamat rumahku sudah kutuliskan dalam kertas ini, katakan pada mereka jika Corazon menyuruhmu datang." Pria itu pun pergi dengan meninggalkan secarik kertas, aku masih tidak percaya apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Aku..aku sangat malu, tanganku masih menutupi kening bekas kecupan Corazon, kenapa dia harus menciumku?

.

.

.

.

Menjadi tuan rumah yang baru? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia menipuku? Tapi aku tidak tahu jika yang dimaksudkannya benar tanpa mengeceknya terlebih dahulu, lagipula kalau tidak pergi kesana aku harus berkemah dialam terbuka! Ah tidak, aku coba saja pergi kesana mungkin apa yang dikatakan Corazon benar.

Berjalan mengikuti peta yang digambar oleh Corazon, gambarnya sangat berantakan tapi lucu aku tetap paham kemana arahnya hingga..

"Ku-kuil?! Ini menuju kuil? Aku rasa aku memang telah dibohonginya, haahhh... Elizabeth kau memang bodoh, jangan pernah mempercayai perkataan orang dewasa." Ucapku, tapi tidak salah lagi memang peta itu mengarah kesini. Sebuah kuil yang sudah tua dan gelap gulita tanpa sedikitpun cahaya, aku jadi susah melihat lebih jauh kedalam.

_"Corazon-sama..Corazon-sama, selamat datang kembali. Kami telah menunggu anda."_

Eh? Apa aku tidak salah mendengarnya? Ada yang memanggil nama tuan Corazon?! Tu-tunggu dulu, a-a-apa barusan saja aku melihat api yang melayang-layang?! Api berwarna biru...i-i-itu pasti

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Teriakku sangat kencang, aku mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari secepatnya memasuki kuil yang gelap itu, untungnya pintu tak dikunci aku memasukinya tapi kenapa harus berlari kedalam kuil? Ah Elizabeth kau sangat bodoh, saking paniknya malah bersembunyi didalam kuil sumber keanehan yang kau lihat.

"Huff..huuff..se-sekarang aku harus apa? Seseorang tolong aku!" Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini menakutkan sekali dan aku hanya sendirian saja. Bersandar pada pintu kayu, memeluk lutut sambil menangis.

"Corazon, apa itu kau?"

Apa ini hanya halusinasiku atau karena rasa takut aku mendengar suara lagi?! Suara ini berbeda, suara yang cukup berat dan berbeda dari yang kudengar tadi. Aku menoleh sekelilingku yang cukup gelap mencari dimana sumber suara itu hingga mendapati sosok pria berambut hitam tinggi mengenakan kimono, ada telinga seperti telinga hewan, dari belakangnya aku bisa melihat ekornya yang cukup panjang dan berwarna hitam.

Elizabeth mungkin kau kurang tidur sampai berhalusinasi, aku mengucak mataku tak percaya yang kulihat namun berharap itu hanyalah halusinasiku saja. Pria itu berbalik dan melihat padaku, a-aku bisa melihat gigi taringnya...ini..ini menakutkan, ini bukan halusinasi!

"Lama sekali kau pulang. Heh, kau meninggalkanku dan membuatku menjaga kuil bodoh ini selama lebih dari 20 tahun! Dasar bodoh, akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga!!" Teriak pria itu mendekatiku dan hendak mencengkramku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! A-aku bukan Corazon..!!" Teriakku dan pria itu berhenti menyerangku, wajahnya sangat dekat. Tak berselang lama, dia kembali berdiri tegak menatapku dengan tatapan dingin, aku bisa melihat matanya seperti mata seekor rubah, berwarna kuning terang, begitu tajam dan terlihat seperti mata seorang pembunuh.

"Sachi, Penguin. Dia buan Corazon" panggil pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

**Poof!**

"Benarkah, Law-dono?"

Tiba-tiba muncul dua kurcaci, mereka mengenakan topeng yang aneh, wajah tersenyum dan wajah menangis. Apa lagi ini? Setelah api yang melayang, pria rubah, sekarang kurcaci? Aku rasa aku akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

"Tapi gadis ini memiliki simbol Dewa Tanah di keningnya."

Eh? Dewa tanah? Keningku? Apa maksud mereka? Tapi keningku memang dicium tuan Corazon.

"Kami dapat merasakan jiwa Corazon-sama dari gadis ini." Ucap kedua kurcaci itu, aku hanya dapat kebingungan mencoba menghilangkan bekas kecupan itu pada keningku dengan menggosok-gosok keningku, mungkin dengan begitu mereka tidak bisa merasakan jiwa atau apalah itu aku sangat bingung saat ini.

"Tetap saja dia bukan Corazon. Oi kau, kau sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya pria rubah itu padaku, dia tampak tak senang.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Corazon memberikan rumahnya padamu?"

"Y-ya, setelah aku menceritakannya kalau aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal, dia langsung memintaku untuk tinggal disini."

"Tulisan cakar ayam ini memang tulisannya. Pria yang kau temui itu Dewa Tanah disini, dan dia tinggal di Kuil ini."

"Eeeehh?! Jadi dia siluman juga?!"

"Bukan bodoh! Makanya dengar bener!"

"Mengingat dia memberikanmu rumah ini dan memintamu menjadi Tuan Rumah, itu berarti dia menyerahkan posisinya sebagai Dewa Tanah padamu."

**Poof!!**

"Wahh ini sangat menggembirakan! Selamat! Mari kita rayakan!" Kedua kurcaci itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi,

"Silahkan, terimalah hadiah dari kami~!" Mereka berdua terlihat senang sembari menyodorkanku beberapa makanan, benar sekali aku sama sekali belum makan apapun seharian ini dan makanan itu terlihat lezat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu kalian semua aku—"

Tiba-tiba sentuhan dingin terasa pada daguku, pria bernama Law itu memalingkan wajahku mengarah padanya lagi-lagi terlalu dekat ini membuatku sangat takut dan malu.

"Memangnya gadis lemah sepertimu bisa apa disini? Menjadi Dewi Tanah sekarang? Heh, jangan membuatku tertawa, membantu gadis sepertimu aku tidak sudi, tidak terima kasih! Aku tidak menginginkannya disini, usir dia!" Ucap Law. Perkataannya sungguh kejam, ini membuatku sangat marah, aku tidak suka ini.

"Tapi Law-dono, dia yang dipilih oleh Corazon-sama bagaimanapun itu pilihan Corazon-sama!" Ucap salah satu kurcaci itu membelaku.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi padaku asal kau tahu, jangan seenaknya berkata buruk padaku! Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, tidak terima kasih aku tidak ingin tinggal disini!" Ucapku marah, sudah cukup atas hinaan ini aku bisa bersikap baik padanya jika pria itu sedikit menunjukkan sopan santun.

Setelah marah padanya, pria itu sempat terkejut lalu sekarang dia terdiam memalingkan wajahnya, aku rasa dia kesal setelah aku memarahinya tapi aku tak peduli dia sangat tak sopan padaku padahal tuan rumahnya begitu baik!

"Jika kalian menginginkan gadis ini tinggal disini kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi dari tempat ini." Ucap Law sambil berjalan menjauhiku, tiba-tiba saja angin kencang bertiup diikuti dengan kabut dan pria itu mulai tak terlihat,

"Aku adalah pelayan Corazon, aku tidak akan melayani gadis itu. Minta saja anjing dijalanan untuk menggantikan posisiku." Ucapnya lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Siluman, jiwa-jiwa gentayangan..ini semua pasti hanyalah mimpi. Aku mungkin hanya bermimpi saja, jika aku bangun pastinya semua telah kembali normal, aku yakin itu.

Kedua mataku terbuka menatap langit-langit yang terbuat dari kayu, aku merasakan kasur yang cukup membuatku nyaman untuk berbaring. Sesekali menguap aku memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurku,

"Aku bermimpi hal-hal yang aneh, mungkin karena terlalu lelah.."

"Selamat pagi, Elizabeth-sama" ucap seseorang yang membuatku terkejut, ahh ternyata bukan mimpi, ini semua kenyataan.

"Saatnya bekerja!" Tambah mereka lagi.

"Tunggu..tunggu, aku belum mengatakan jika aku setuju untuk tinggal disini." Ucapku, mereka tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyuruhku untuk bekerja.

"Eeh?! Tapi kami membutuhkan anda Elizabeth-sama! Setelah Law-dono pergi, kami tak memiliki siapapun untuk melindungi tempat ini, tolonglah tinggal disini Elizabeth-sama!" Pinta mereka, merengek seperti anak kecil. Baiklah tak apa, mereka telah mempersilahkan diriku untuk tinggal disini tanpa sungkan walaupun tidak untuk pria rubah kejam itu.

Aku harus membalas mereka. "Baiklah aku akan tinggal disini~" jawabku sambil tersenyum, mereka berdua begitu senang hingga melompat-lompat.

Mengenakan pakaian bekerja yang diberikan kedua kurcaci itu padaku, mereka juga memberikanku beberapa peralatan bersih-bersih seperti sapu lidi, kain untuk mengepel lantai, pembersih debu yang terbuat dari bulu-bulu, dan lain-lain.

"Elizabeth-sama biar kami jelaskan. Kuil ini harus selalu bersih dari kotoran karena jika kuil tak dibersihkan, akan banyak makhluk jahat yang muncul."

"Aku mengerti, akan kukerjakan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong aku tak bisa membedakan kalian, siapa Sachi dan siapa Penguin?" Tanyaku.

"Aku Sachi, dan dia yang memakai topeng sedih itu Penguin." Jawab Sachi, ahh jadi dia Sachi yang membelaku semalam. Mereka sangat baik, aku akan bekerja keras disini membantu mereka!

Sembari membersihkan rumput-rumput liar dan membersihkan dedaunan kering aku mengingat kembali wajah pria yang sangat tak menyukaiku itu, wajahnya terus terbayang..aku penasaran dia punya hubungan apa dengan tuan Corazon hingga enggan untuk membantuku?

"Hey Sachi, Penguin. Pria bernama Law itu sebenarnya siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Law-dono adalah pelayan setia Corazon-sama. Awalnya Law-dono hanyalah rubah liar, namun Corazon-sama mengambilnya dan menjadikan Law-dono sebagai penjaga untuknya sekaligus menjaganya dari anjing-anjing yang sering datang di kuil."

"Aah jadi karena itu tuan Corazon begitu takut dengan anjing saat itu, hehe lucu sekali hanya karena anjing." Jawabku tertawa kecil, mereka sangat aneh.

Setelah membersihkan halaman depan, di dalam rumah kini aku harus membersihkan halaman belakang, lagi-lagi mencabut rumput liar, mereka tumbuh sangat cepat jika tidak segera dibersihkan dalam beberapa hari.

"Ouch!" Karena menarik rumput liarnya terlalu kuat, aku melukai jariku. Perih tapi ini tak apa-apa, aku juga begitu ceroboh tak menggunakan sarung tangan saat bekerja,

"Coba lihat, bahkan mencabut rumput saja tidak becus. Kau memang gadis lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa."

Pria itu datang lagi, aku jadi sangat mengenal suaranya karena mengejekku semalam. "Kenapa kembali? Bukannya kau meninggalkan tempat ini? Pergilah, aku sibuk disini." Jawabku, pria ini menyebalkan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak cocok dijadikan Dewi dan aku yakin kau hanya melarikan diri dari rumah, pulang sanah!"

"Yang melarikan diri itu ayahku, lagipula aku tidak punya tempat untuk kembali."

Pria itu terdiam, aku berbalik untuk melihat wajah tak senangnya tapi dia hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi apapun, sadar aku menatapnya, dia mendecih lalu menghilang lagi tapi sesaat setelah menghilang sebuah suara berkata padaku,

_"Jangan menyentuh cermin di aula pemujaan"_

"Ada apa dengannya, datang hanya untuk mengejek." Gumamku.

.

.

.

.

"Aahh melelahkan sekali" ucapku sambil berbaring pada lantai kayu.

_"Dewa, kuatkanlah anakku yang akan melahirkan supaya persalinannya aman dan lancar, anaknya dapat lahir dengan selamat dan sehat, Amin."_

Baru saja aku mendengar sebuah suara yang memohon, menoleh pada jendela yang tak jauh dariku aku melihat seorang nenek yang berjalan meninggalkan kuil,

"Apa dia baru saja berdoa?" Tanyaku.

"Benar sekali, Elizabeth-sama. Itu adalah permohonan doa dari mereka yang memberikan persembahan mereka." Jawab Sachi.

"Menetap disini dan mendengarkan permohonan juga adalah tugas dari seorang Dewa." Tambah Penguin.

"Dan ini adalah tugas berikutnya untuk anda Elizabeth-sama." Sachi meletakkan tumpukan buku-buku dihadapanku.

"Ba-banyak sekali ini! Buku-buku ini untuk apa?"

"Ini adalah catatan dari para pengunjung kuil yang memberikan persembahan dan berdoa, catatan ini dibuat oleh Law-dono lebih dari 20 tahun." Jelas Sachi.

"Lebih dari 20 tahun?!" Ucapku terkejut sambil membaca isi catatan-catatan tersebut, tulisannya begitu rapih dan sangat bagus bahkan dariku.

"Setelah Corazon-san meninggalkan kuil dan tak ada yang mendengarkan permohonan doa, pengunjung pun semakin berkurang. Tapi kami berterima kasih pada Law-dono karena meringankan beban kami, masih ada pengunjung yang datang."

"Elizabeth-sama, semua pekerjaan yang kami tunjukkan hari ini semua dilakukan oleh Law-dono lebih dari 20 tahun jadi sekali lagi kami meminta bantuannya." Sachi dan Penguin bersujut padaku, ini membuatku sedih selama ini mereka harus bekerja sendirian tanpa seorang Dewa yang harusnya melakukan semua hal ini.

Kenapa tuan Corazon harus meninggalkan mereka seperti ini?

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu. Kalian pun juga harus berusaha keras bersamaku, janji?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum ria pada mereka, aku dapat melihat gerak-gerik mereka yang begitu bahagia walaupun tak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena topeng yang menutupi mereka, aku yakin mereka tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Elizabeth-sama, kita harus membawa Law-dono kembali, dia harus melayani anda! Karena Corazon-sama memberikan posisinya maka Law-dono pun harus mematuhinya!" Ucap keduanya.

Ah aku lupa dengannya, ini mengerikan aku harus kembali bertemu wajah dingin itu lagi..

_**End of Elizabeth's pov.**_

.

.

.

.

**Normal pov.**

"Jadi anda disini, tuan Law!" Ucap seorang pria kekar dengan hanya satu mata, matanya besar sekali. Itu adalah siluman, Law tengah berada di dunia siluman tepatnya disebuah kedai, sedang menikmati semangkuk mie. Pria itu cukup kesal karena seorang gadis tak dikenalnya memutuskan tinggal dikediamannya, saat ini ia harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang merepotkan lainnya.

"Saya mencari anda kemana-mana tuan! Apa ini tidak jadi masalah bagi anda seorang pelayan dewa untuk berada di dunia siluman?" Tanyanya.

"Moodku sedang jelek, jangan bicara padaku." Jawab Law, wajahnya sudah menampakkan rasa kesal yang tinggi.

"Kami mendengar gosip kalau kediaman anda sudah tak dihuni oleh Dewa lagi, bolehkah kami mengambil alih tempat itu? Kami juga mencium bau lezat dari sana, seperti bau gadis manusia. Tak apa kan jika kami memakannya?"

"Hn, makan saja aku tak peduli."

"Yaayy! Kami pikir anda akan marah"

"Tidak kok, kau bisa memutuskan untuk memakannya atau tidak, kau tidak perlu izinku tapi asal kau tahu,"

_**Splash!**_

"Moodku buruk hari ini, bukannya sudah kukatakan tadi? Jangan bicara padaku." Ucap Law, pria itu memotong siluman bermata satu itu dengan cakarnya hingga seluruh tubuhnya terpisah-pisah, darah mengalir dimana-mana.

"Hooh, seorang gadis manusia ya? Heheheheh ini informasi yang sangat membantu." Ucap seseorang yang menonton aksi Law tak jauh dari kedai tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung..**


	2. Bab2

_"Ada apa nak? Kenapa sendirian disini? Kau tidak terlihat ceria.."_

_"Kemarilah, ini onigiri untukmu. Kau pasti lapar kan? Makanlah dan kembali ceria."_

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi, Monet? Ke tempat pria itu?"

.

.

.

**Elizabeth pov.**

Kedua bola matakku menampakkan diri dari tidur yang lelap, aku bermimpi seorang anak kecil, anak kecil yang belum pernah kulihat sekalipun dalam hidupku tapi mimpi itu terasa nyata seolah-olah aku benar-benar berada disana dan mengenali anak itu, tapi itu hanya mimpi tak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyataku saat ini, aku harus segera bangun.

Perlahan-lahan berdiri dari kasurku, merapihkannya lalu membereskan kamarku, ini hari kedua aku akan bekerja sebagai, kata mereka seorang Dewi tapi aku masih tak bisa percaya dengan hal itu, namun melihat mereka terlebih lagi Sachi dan Penguin yang repot-repot ingin membantuku sampai pada tuan Corazon yang secara cuma-cuma memberikan tempat tinggalnya, ini terlalu berlebihan pikirku..

"Elizabeth-sama, selamat pagi. Saatnya sarapan dan setelah itu kita akan pergi menjemput Law-dono." Ucap Sachi sembari dibantu Penguin menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukku, mereka sangat baik sekali padaku aku salut pada mereka tapi setelah mendengar akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, wajah ceriaku tiba-tiba saja kusut, tapi mau bagaimanapun tempat ini juga rumahnya dia tak bisa seenaknya saja meninggalkan rumahnya, dia harus kembali.

"Baiklah kita akan menjemputnya." Jawabku.

Setelah menyantap sarapan pagi, sesegera mungkin aku membersihkan tubuhku, mengenakan pakaian yang bersih, menata rambutku lalu pergi bersama Sachi dan Penguin tapi tunggu,

"Kemana kita menjemputnya?" Tanyaku.

"Kita akan pergi ke dunia Siluman." Jawab mereka serempak. Eeehhh?! Du-dunia Siluman?! Ya tuhan apa aku akan baik-baik saja?! Tunggu dulu, aku kan Tuhan? Apa aku harus memohon pada diriku sendiri?!

"Kami sarankan pada anda untuk tidak pernah pergi kesana sendirian dan karena inilah anda juga harus memiliki seorang pelayan seperti Law-dono!"

"...aha..haha" tawa garing saja yang dapat kubalas, sejujurnya aku tak begitu mengharapkannya menjadi pelayanku aku hanya berharap dia kembali tinggal, itu rumahnya dan aku merasa bersalah karena dia harus angkat kaki dari sana hanya karenaku.

Setelah perbincangan kami, sampailah pada dunia siluman. Begitu gelap dan suram, terlihat seperti pusat kota di Jepang zaman dulu. Banyak kedai-kedai disana yang bersebelahan dengan bangunan-bangunan tua seperti rumah maupun toko-toko.

Sepi sekali disini, seperti kota tak berpenghuni tapi bulu kudukku berdiri, walaupun terlihat sepi namun aku merasakan tatapan-tatapan mengerikan mengarah padaku. Aku hanya dapat berjalan mengikuti Sachi dan Penguin hingga sampai pada sebuah bangunan, bangunan itu dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu lampion ala jepang, desain bangunannya pun seperti pada jaman dulu.

La-law didalam sini? Aku hanya dapat terkejut dengan isi bangunan ini, seperti sebuah bar dengan pelayan-pelayan wanita siluman yang cantik-cantik, jauh didalamnya banyak ruangan-ruangan khusus bagi tamu-tamu VIP menurutku, ugh ini memalukan..

Sachi memintaku untuk menunggu sementara ia dan penguin memanggil Law dari ruangannya. Aku hanya dapat menunggu dibalik dinding dari ruangannya, samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara-suara wanita didalam sana, apa yang dilakukan orang itu?!

"Law-dono!!"

"Apa yang kalian inginkan lagi? Jangan ribut disini."

"Padahal anda seorang pelayan tapi malah bersenang-senang di tempat seperti ini! Apa kata Corazon-sama nanti jika dia mengetahui anda melakukan hal seperti ini!"

"Corazon sudah tidak ada lagi jadi biarkan aku bersenang-senang! Aku bekerja cukup lama disana tanpa libur jadi pulanglah!"

"Anda harus kembali Law-dono dan menjadi pelayan bagi Elizabeth-sama!" Ucap Sachi

"Tidakkah anda sedih jika kuil Corazon-sama sampai rusak dan tak terurus dengan baik?" Tambah Penguin.

"Heh, itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak peduli mau kuil itu rusak atau apalah. Sudah sanah, sanah!"

Apa maksudnya berbicara seperti itu?! Orang ini benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis.

"Tapi, Elizabeth-sama disini, dia ingin menemuimu." Ucap Sachi.

Muncul dari balik dinding, menatap pria rubah itu wajahnya syok melihatku datang. Ini membuatku sebal sekali, jadi kerjaannya seperti ini sejak kemarin? Minum-minum bersama wanita? Memalukan!

"Tolong katakan sesuatu, Elizabeth-sama!" Pinta Sachi dan Penguin.

"Aku tak perlu mengatakan apapun." Membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman pada wajahku, tidak itu bukan senyuman senang, itu senyuman marahku. Aku tidak pernah marah dengan wajah marah namun dengan senyuman dan itu sontak mengejutkan mereka didalam ruangan.

"Kenapa kalian membawanya kesini?! Cepat bawa dia kembali!!" Pria itu panik setelah mengetahui diriku datang untuk menemuinya, memangnya kenapa? Dia sampai repot-repot bangun dari tidur malasnya dipangkuan siluman wanita itu.

"Tak usah repot-repot Tuan Law, aku akan kembali. Maaf mengganggu!" Ucapku dan segera beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Aku heran bagaimana bisa tuan Corazon bisa bertahan dengan pria angkuh seperti dia?! Dan lagi, perkataannya membuatku sangat sedih, disaat orang lain sangat membutuhkan tempat bernaung, dia malah membuang tempat tinggalnya seperti itu tak ada artinya sama sekali. Segala pemikiranku membuaku berhenti sejenak, mendudukkan diriku diluar bangunan itu, aku akan menunggu Sachi dan Penguin disini saja, aku lelah..

_"Hey..kemarilah..kemarilah"_

_"Mampir kesini nona~"_

Astaga aku lupa kalau ini bukan dunia tempatku! Aku dapat merasakan genggaman-genggaman dingin pada lengan tangaku, se-seorang tolong aku!

_**Slam!**_

Karena menutup mataku aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi semua suara-suara yang kudengar juga tangan-tangan dingin itu tak kudapati lagi,

"Orang sepertimu hanyalah santapan gratis bagi penghuni dunia ini. Kau tak layak berada disini, kembali ke duniamu." Ucap Law yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dihadapanku,

"Cepat berdiri, aku akan membawamu pu—"

**Plakk!!**

Law memegang pipinya, wajahnya terkejut. Ya terkejut saja, kau sudah membuatku habis kesabaran sehingga tanganku harus mendarat pada wajahmu,

"Kau yang seharusnya pulang! Bukannya kuil itu rumahmu yang berharga! Apa kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya saja membuang tempat tinggalmu selama ini?! Diluar sana banyak yang tak seberuntung dirimu!" Marahku. Pria itu menatap tajam padaku, aku rasa dia pun kesal atas apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya, tamparanku keras sampai-sampai tanganku juga sakit.

"Apa kau bilang?! Dengar ya, kau itu cuma gadis lemah yang tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri! Gadis tak berdaya yang tiba-tiba saja mengaku jadi Dewi Tanah!"

"U-um..apa kita bisa kembali sekarang?" Tanya Penguin, ia dan Sachi sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran kami, mereka berdua takut namun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk angkat suara, tapi untunglah jika tidak aku akan menampar pria itu lagi.

"Bawa kembali dia! Aku bahkan tidak akan memperdulikannya jika dia menangis bahkan bersujut padaku!"

"Sachi, Penguin ayo kembali. Banyak pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan!" Pintaku dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

**Normal pov.**

"Tu-tunggu dulu Elizabeth-sama! Kita harus membawa Law-dono kembali!" Sachi dan Penguin berlari mengejar Elizabeth yang buru-buru kembali, mereka masih tak rela Law tidak dibawa kembali.

"Apapun yang terjadi anda harus membuatnya menjadi pelayan untuk anda, Elizabeth-sama!"

"Aku rasa tidak perlu, lagipula kalian lihat sendiri betapa dia tak menyukaiku, menyerahlah ucapan apapun tak akan didengarnya. Lagipula mungkin akan ada pelayan lainnya yang lebih bersedia dari orang itu."

"Tapi Elizabeth-sama, Law-dono memang keras kepala namun jika anda membuat kontrak Master dan Pelayan dengannya dia akan menuruti semua perintah anda, Elizabeth-sama."

"Kontrak? Kontrak seperti apa?"

"Anda hanya perlu menciumnya!"

"Dengan begitu Law-dono akan..huh?" Sebelum Sachi menjelaskan mengenai Kontrak yang harus dilakukan lebih detail lagi, gadis bersurai indigo itu menghilang.

'A-apa maksud mereka?! Menciumnya?! Yang benar saja!' Batin Elizabeth, gadis itu terkejut dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang setelah mendengar Sachi, dia buru-buru kabur dan bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan.

'Tidak..tidak aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu! Tidak untuk pria rubah itu maupun pelayan-pelayan lainnya! Aku hanya perlu bekerja tanpa bantuan mereka kan? Ya benar sekali!'

"Permisi nona.." ucap seseorang dari balik Elizabeth, gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang nenek tua yang tengah terduduk ditanah, nenek itu terlihat lemah yang membuat Elizabeth tidak tega padanya lalu menghampiri nenek tersebut,

"Ada apa nenek? Apa yang nenek lakukan ditempat seperti ini? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Elizabeth berjongkok dihadapan nenek itu.

"Nenek pergi untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar namun mungkin karena sudah tua, kaki nenek sangat lemas, bolehkah nona mengantar nenek ke rumah nenek?" Pinta nenek tersebut,

"Tentu saja nenek, kemarilah akan kugendong nenek." Elizabeth berbalik memperlihatkan punggungnya pada nenek tersebut, nenek itupun digendongnya lalu dituntun menuju rumah yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat pemberhentian bus yang tadi ditinggalkan Elizabeth.

**_Sementara itu.._**

"Law-donoo!!" Penguin kembali mencari Law yang saat ini kembali pada kegiatan bersenang-senangnya.

"Kali ini apa lagi?"

"Ini gawat sekali Law-dono! Elizabeth-sama menghilang!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Kumohon bantulah kami, saat ini Sachi pergi untuk mencari Elizabeth-sama, saya tak yakin jika dia akan cepat menemukan Elizabeth-sama dengan tubuh kecil itu."

"Biarkan saja, gadis itu bisa jadi makan malam untuk monster-monster disini." Pria itu lalu menyeringai,

"Jika gadis lemah itu memohon padaku, 'tolong maafkan kebodohanku karena tidak mendengarkan Law-sama, tolong selamatkan aku Law-sama.' Aku akan menyelamatkannya."

**_Kediaman si Nenek Tua.._**

"Maaf sudah membuatmu repot nona muda, sampai mau menggendong nenek yang berat ini ke rumah nenek." Cemas nenek tersebut, belum lagi gadis itu menggendongnha dengan tumpukan kayu bakar yang dipikul nenek tersebut.

"Eh? Haha tak apa nenek, aku senang dapat membantu!" Balas Elizabeth ceria walaupun begitu ia merasa punggungnya sedikit nyeri karena berat yang dipikulnya,

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya nenek, tapi aku harus kembali." Nenek yang hendak menyajikan beberapa camilan menghentikan kegiatannya dan sempat tertunduk seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu..,

"Kau tahu nona muda, sudah semakin gelap diluar. Sebagai orang tua, nenek tak tega dan tak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis muda sepertimu keluar akan sangat berbahaya. Nona pasti mengetahuinya kan?" Jawab nenek tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman terpampang pada wajahnya,

"Nona bisa bermalam disini untuk sementara waktu, nenek mempunyai satu kamar kosong, tidurlah disana."

"..benar juga, kalau begitu aku akan bermalam disini. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Elizabeth tak lupa tersenyum ramah, gadis itu memang selalu memiliki senyuman yang indah sampai-sampai nenek tersebut tak melepaskan tatapannya dari gadis itu, perlahan-lahan nenek tersebut mendekatinya lalu menyentuh keningnya,

"Nenek melihat tanda yang indah pada keningmu, kau gadis yang beruntung. Ah maaf, kau harus segera beristirahat nona muda." Nenek itupun beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menerima pakaian dari nenek tersebut, Elizabeth mengganti pakaiannya. Kini ia siap untuk beristirahat sejenak, punggungnya pegal dan hari sudah malam jadi pikirnya tak apa untuk menginap, membaringkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya membawa dirinya kembali pada nenek tua yang tadi menyentuh keningnya, ia merasa ada yang janggal,

'Ini hanya aku atau kuku nenek tersebut sangat panjang?' Batin Elizabeth,

**_Krak..krak_**

Gadis itu merinding dan perlahan menoleh melihat penyebab dari suara-suara aneh itu dan terkejut,

"Y-ya ampun rupanya itu kamu, Sachi. Kamu mengagetkanku saja." Ucap Elizabeth lega, ia pikir akan ada monster yang datang memakannya,

"Maaf mengagetkan anda, Elizabeth-sama. Tapi anda harus segera pergi dari sini, tempat ini adalah rumah nenek sihir!"

"Eeehhh?! Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang janggal, kenapa aku bisa sampai seceroboh ini!" Ucap Elizabeth, dia selalu melupakan bahwa ia bukan berada di dunia manusia melainkan dunia siluman, gadis yang begitu kikuk.

"Sekarang anda perlu menggunakan ini, Elizabeth-sama." Sachi memberikan Elizabeth 2 kertas berukuran segi empat yang cukup kecil juga sebuah kuas.

"Gu-gunakan ini? Untuk apa?"

"Ini adalah salah satu kekuatan dari seorang Dewa, kertas ini adalah sebuah jimat. Anda perlu menuliskan sesuatu lalu menempelkannya pada objek apa saja dan apa yang anda tuliskan akan menjadi nyata."

"Ba-baiklah akan kucoba, ini terlalu mendesak dan aku bahkan tak tahu jika ini akan benar-benar bekerja." Gadis itu segera menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas,

"Nona..apa anda didalam? Nenek mendengar suara aneh dari dalam sana.." suara nenek tua itu kembali namun diikuti dengan suara seperti cakaran pada dinding-dinding.

Karena tak kunjung menjawab, nenek tersebut menghancurkan pintu kamar Elizabeth menggunakan kukunya juga sebuah pisau, mendapati ruangan kosong. Nenek itu menoleh ke penjuru tempat hingga pada pintu depannya yang terbuka, menaruh curiga, ia berlari keluar.

"I-ini bekerja, dia tak menyadari keberadaanku!" Gumam Elizabeth, gadis itu menempelkan kertas jimat itu pada keningnya, pada jimat itu tertulis _'tak terlihat' _

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan keluar dari kamarnya, berlari secepatnya keluar dari rumah mengerikan tersebut. Cerobohnya ia melepaskan kertas jimat tersebut dari keningnya hingga nenek tersebut kembali merasakan keberadaannya,

"Disana kau rupanya!" Nenek yang melihat Elizabeth berlari menuju pemberhentian bus yang tak jauh darinya, ia mengejar Elizabeth. Gadis itu menyadari dirinya dikejar, ia berlari sekencangnya.

"Elizabeth-sama! Kemari!!" Teriak Sachi yang tengah memanjat sebuah pohon,

"Tu-tunggu!!" Gadis itu secepatnya berlari menuju pohon tersebut lalu memanjatnya, "A-ku takut sekali, Sachi!"

"Elizabeth-sama, masih ada sedikit waktu. Gunakan kertas jimat anda dan panggil Law-dono!"

"Ta-tapi!"

"Itu akan bekerja Elizabeth-sama, percayalah!"

Elizabeth terdiam sejenak, dengan seluruh kecemasannya ia benar-benar berharap Law datang menyelamatkannya, ia tahu akan perbuatannya tapi. 'Aku tak ingin mati sekarang..'

Gadis itu menulis pada kertas tersebut, tak lama kemudian kertas tersebut melayang dan terbang menuju arah kota.

.

.

.

.

_**Di sebuah Bar..**_

"Law-dono tolonglah! Selamatkan Elizabeth-sama!"

"Peduli setan!" Balas Law sembari meneguk sake, namun pria itu menyadari secarik kertas menuju padanya, perlahan-lahan terbakar ia mendengar suara,

"Law, selamatkan aku.." suara yang lemah, perlahan-lahan menghilang diikuti dengan kertas tersebut.

"A-apa barusan.." tanya Penguin,

"Kurasa aku akan pergi kesana, aku ingin melihat wajah menangisnya." Sebuah seringai diwajahnya, ia belum merasa puas rasanya ingin melihat gadis itu menangis dihadapannya.

.

.

.

_**Diatas pohon..**_

"A-aku tak kuat lagi memanjat dan ini tinggi sekali, aku takut!" Ucap Elizabeth terengah-engah, menoleh kebawah dan menemukan nenek sihir itu memanjat dan hampir meraih kakinya.

"To-tolo—"

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan ya?" Ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Elizabeth segera menoleh padanya, rasanya ingin menangis namun gadis itu berusaha menahannya setelah melihat wajah mengejek dari pria yang baru saja tiba itu,

"Jangan pedulikan aku, aku kemari hanya untuk lihat-lihat saja. Teruskan kegiatan kalian~"

Elizabeth yang hendak meraih salah satu dahan pohon hampir saja terjatuh, nenek tersebut menggenggam kaki kirinya.

"Kyaaaaa!! Le-lepaskan aku!" Teriak Elizabeth,

"Makananku!" Ucap nenek tersebut dan pisaunya diarahkan pada kaki Elizabeth, Law yang melihat hal tersebut sedikit bergerak dari tempatnya, wajahnya sempat panik namun ia menahan dirinya, Elizabeth berhasil menendang nenek tua itu hingga cengkramannya terlepas.

"Wow ini menegangkan rupanya, jarang sekali aku melihat hal seperti ini." Law terkekeh melihat gadis itu, namun Elizabeth tak menjawab apapun, ia cukup jengkel akan kelakuan pria itu tapi ia harus menyibukkan diri melawan kematiannya.

Elizabeth kembali meraih dahan pohon tadi namun,

_**Crack!**_

Dahan tersebut patah dan Elizabeth terjatuh, Law akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya, berusaha meraih gadis yang tak lama lagi akan mendarat ditanah.

"Aku akan membuatmu membalas semua perilaku burukmu!"

.

.

.

_**Bersambung..**_


	3. Bab3

"Aku akan membuatmu membalas semua perilaku burukmu!" Walaupun tengah berada dalam bahaya, Elizabeth meraih wajah Law..

**_Cup~_**

Wajah pria itu syok, ia dapat merasakan bibir mungil gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya. Elizabeth mencium Law,

"LAW SELAMATKAN AKU!!" Teriak Elizabeth.

Tanpa aba-aba, pria itu mendekap Elizabeth lalu mendarat dengan selamat ditanah. Emosinya memuncak, ia tak lagi bebas seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, ia kini berada dalam kekuasaan Elizabeth, gadis itu berhasil membuat kontrak dengannya.

"Ini semua salahmu nenek tua!!" Law yang marah melempar sesuatu pada nenek tersebut hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah. Law kemudian mengikatnya agar tak kembali melakukan tindakan bodohnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir menjadi pelayan itu menyenangkan, hah?! Aku baru saja akan hidup bebas tanpa ikatan bodoh ini!!" Gerutu Law sembari menginjak-injak nenek tua tersebut.

"Tch!" Pria itu kemudian memalingkan pandangannya pada gadis yang telah menciumnya lalu menghela nafas berat, "Menjadi pelayan untuk gadis seperti ini, bahkan mencabut rumput saja tidak becus!! Aarrrghh ini menyebalkan!"

Elizabeth hanya dapat bernafas lega, ia selamat walaupun hampir saja mati konyol, ia paham telah merebut kebebasan pria dihadapannya, kembali mengingat bahwa ia tak ingin menjadikan Law sebagai pelayannya, ia hanya ingin membawanya pulang kembali pada rumahnya namun situasi saat ini sedikit berbeda dari yang diinginkannya..,

Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja merona, wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya sebelum yang lain menyadarinya, _'A-aku benar-benar menciumnya! Ya ampun malunya!'_

"Oi, setidaknya berterima kasih padaku!" Kesal Law.

"Ma-maaf karena memarahimu juga menamparmu tadi. Terima kasih telah menolongku, Law." Ucap Elizabeth lalu tersenyum pada Law, wajah pria itu sedikit terkejut melihat senyuman gadis dihadapannya, segera saja ia memalingkan wajahnya, pria itu memiliki semburan merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Ah, juga terima kasih Penguin dan Sachi kalian benar-benar membantuku." Tambah Elizabeth, keduanya juga sudah bersusah payah membantunya.

"Tidak masalah Elizabeth-sama, dengan begini kita dapat kembali. Law-dono telah menjadi pelayan anda, kami sangat terharu.." ucap Sachi.

"Siapa bilang aku akan ikut?!" Bantah Law. Elizabeth yang mendengar hal itu meraih lengan yukata Law,

"Law, ayo pulang." Pinta gadis itu lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya..**_

Elizabeth bangun dari tidurnya, ia bermimpi mengenai kejadian yang terjadi semalam, gadis itu terduduk heran melihat kamar yang ditempatinya begitu rapih. Tempat tidurnya dikelilingi oleh pembatas pada sisi kanan, kiri hingga diatasnya semua terbuat dari kain berwarna merah rose, terdapat lemari pakaian baru, meja bahkan warna kamarnya terlihat cerah.

"Selamat pagi, Elizabeth-sama!" Sambut Penguin dan Sachi dihadapan gadis itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku?" Tanya Elizabeth, ia merasa seperti tidak berada pada kamarnya.

"Ini adalah ruangan anda, Elizabeth-sama. Law-dono mengubah ruangan anda agar anda dapat merasa lebih nyaman untuk tinggal disini." Jelas Sachi,

"Itu adalah pekerjaan dari seorang Pelayan yang telah memiliki kontrak dengan seorang Dewa." Tambah Penguin. Elizabeth yang mendengar kata kontrak tersebut kembali memerah wajahnya, ia masih tak percaya apa yang telah dilakukannya, ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh pria manapun sebelumnya.

"Lalu dimana Law?"

"Law-dono disamping anda, Elizabeth-sama." Jawab Sachi, membuat Elizabeth terkejut, berfikir sejak kapan pria itu ada disampingnya, ia bahkan tidak merasakan keberadaan orang itu.

"Selamat pagi, Elizabeth. Maafkan saya sebelumnya, saya merasa kamar ini perlu ditata ulang jadi saya melakukannya selagi anda tertidur." Ucap Law tiba-tiba berbalik dengan wajahnya yang sangat ramah, ia tersenyum dengan tenang dan turur katanya begitu baik dan sopan. Elizabeth sangat heran saat ini, gadis itu merasa ada yang aneh, sikap pria itu sangat-sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Law dan terus menatapnya,

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja Law?" Tanya Elizabeth polos, gadis itu percaya sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya mungkin kepala pria itu terbentur sesuatu.

"Biarkan saya memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, saya Trafalgar Law hari ini adalah pelayan anda, Elizabeth-sama. Jika anda memiliki perintah, apapun itu akan saya lakukan, jadi mulai saat ini anda tidak perlu sungkan." Tambah Law lagi dengan senyuman ramahnya, Elizabeth mulai gelisah, pria itu benar-benar berbeda.

"Aku..aku jadi takut denganmu seperti ini. Aku pikir kau akan marah-marah lagi padaku." Ucap Elizabeth.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Law.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya kau memang tidak marah padaku setelah membuatmu menjadi seorang pelayan."

"Anda tahu, kata 'marah' tersebut sebenarnya TIDAK CUKUP UNTUK MENGGAMBARKAN BETAPA EMOSINYA DIRIKU SAAT INI!!" Teriak Law, emosinya sudah berada diujung tanduk,

"Menjadi pelayan untuk gadis lemah tak berguna sepertimu!! Ini sangat menjatuhkan derajatku!! Aku benar-benar menyedihkan!" Tambah pria itu, Elizabeth terkejut dengan teriakannya hingga jatuh terbaring, telinganya sakit dan jantungnya hampir saja copot.

"Hahh..tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi seorang Dewi yang benar-benar cocok untuk berdiri disampingku."

Elizabeth perlahan kembali pada posisi duduknya lalu mendengarkan Law yang menjelaskan mengenai pekerjaan seorang Dewa.

"Kekuatan dari seorang Dewa adalah kekuatan Ilahinya, semakin kau menggunakannya maka akan semakin meningkat, untuk meningkatkannya kau harus mendengarkan permohonan para pendoa dan mengabulkannya. Sebagai contoh, Corazon adalah Dewa Pernikahan, dia sudah banyak mengabulkan permohonan pernikahan dan kekuatannya untuk mengikat takdir sangat kuat." Jelas Law, Elizabeth jadi mengerti apa yang dilakukan Corazon sebelum ia meninggalkan Kuil.

"I-ini membuatku kagum pada tuan Corazon." Jawab Elizabeth.

"Dia tidak seperti dirimu yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Sekarang untuk menguji seberapa kuat kekuatanmu, ubah air ini menjadi sake." Law meletakkan sebuah ember terbuat dari kayu dihadapan Elizabeth, "Kau juga bisa menggunakan jimat." Tambahnya.

Elizabeth segera mengambil secarik kertas jimatnya lalu menuliskan sake, ia meletakkannya diatas air tersebut.

"Baiklah, Sachi coba cicipi." Pinta Law, sachi kemudian mengambil gelas berukuran kecil, menuangkan air tersebut lalu meminumnya.

"Ra-rasanya! Rasanya jadi sangat menyegarkan seperti air jernih dari pegunungan, Elizabeth-sama!" Ucap Sachi. Law segera beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan pergi,

"Aku mau pulang!" Kesalnya.

"Jangan Law-dono!!" Penguin berlari menarik pria itu agar tidak kabur. Law begitu kesal seakan-akan apa yang dijelaskannya seperti tak ada artinya, gadis itu menurutnya tak bersungguh-sungguh dan benar-benar membuang waktunya.

.

.

.

.

**_Di halaman belakang.._**

"Aku tak boleh menyerah!" Ucap Elizabeth menyemangati dirinya sendiri, gadis itu berada di sana sudah lebih dari satu jam lamanya bersama dengan jimat-jimat yang ditulisinya. Ia berusaha membuat pohon-pohon bunga yang tak bermekaran itu untuk mekar, pada sekelilingnya terdapat banyak pohon yang ditempelnya dengan jimat bertuliskan 'Mekar'

"Elizabeth-sama, anda harus makan siang untuk mengembalikan energi anda." Penguin datang dengan sebuah nampan berisikan beberapa makanan untuk Elizabeth yang tengah bekerja keras.

"Terima kasih banyak Penguin, kau sangat membantu!" Elizabeth menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya lalu menikmati santapan siangnya.

_'Ini membuatku malu akan diriku sendiri, sebelum kuketahui apa yang dilakukannya, Law menyiapkan segalanya untukku, kamar tidurku, memasak, bersih-bersih dan lainnya. Katanya itu memang telah menjadi tugas seorang pelayan. Aku tidak bisa terus bersantai_ _seperti ini, aku pun harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi..apa yang bisa kulakukan?'_ Batin Elizabeth.

Gadis itu kembali melakukan latihannya dan berharap jika itu berhasil namun tak berselang lama ia merasa lelah dan tertidur.

Dari kejauhan Law melihat gadis bersurai indigo itu tengah tertidur, ia perlahan mendekatinya,

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, jimat ini menguras kekuatan dari penggunanya. Kau akan roboh seperti ini jika menulis banyak jimat seperti itu." Ucap Law, pria itu mengangkatnya lalu membawa gadis itu pada kamarnya, membaringkannya lalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

_**Elizabeth's pov.**_

Perlahan membuka kedua mataku, aku terkejut melihat kamarku lagi tapi kali ini bukan karena kamarku rapih tapi seingatku aku tertidur di taman saat tengah berlatih menggunakan jimat, siapa yang membawaku kembali?

Perlahan beranjak dari kasur, aku ingin tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Ini pasti sudah malam, aku lupa besok harus sekolah! Oh ya ampun aku belum mencuci seragam sekolahku!

Buru-buru mencari seragam sekolah dan mendapatinya terlipat rapih didalam lemari dan sudah dicuci, pasti Law yang mencucinya, ini memalukan apa dia tidak pikir itu pakaian seorang wanita! Tu-tunggu dulu jangan-jangan dia mencuci pakaian da—

"Oh? Sudah bangun rupanya." Aku benar-benar jadi terbiasa mendengar suaranya, segera menoleh pada pria berwajah dingin itu, dia hanya bersandar pada pintu dan memperhatikanku.

"Ka-kau tidak mencucinya kan!"

"Mencuci apa?"

"Pakaian...dalamku.." wajahku sampai rasanya panas sekali, ini sangat memalukan!

"Yang benar saja, mana mau aku menyentuh benda menjijikan itu." Balasnya padaku, astaga ucapannya menyakitkan sekali.

Aku langsung meninggalkannya karena malu juga kesal padanya, sudahlah tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang itu. Aku harus segera mencuci dan mempersiapkan peralatan sekolahku.

Untungnya aku hanya memiliki sedikit pakaian kotor untuk dicuci, lagipula pakaian dalamku masih ada yang bersih. Semua peralatan sekolah sudah kupersiapkan bahkan pekerjaan rumahnya pun sempat kukerjakan sebelum diusir dari apartemen. Sudah dua hari aku berada disini namun pendidikanku tidak terganggu karena libur dihari minggu juga hari senin yang kebetulan sekali libur nasional sehingga sekolah diliburkan, besok aku harus kembali bersekolah aku tidak bisa membiarkan pekerjaan sebagai seorang Dewi menghalangi kegiatan sekolahku.

"Elizabeth-sama saatnya makan malam." Panggil Sachi.

"Baik!" Segera berlari menuju ruang makan, Law sedang menyiapkan hidangan makan malam kami, aku lagi-lagi merasa tak enak padanya,

"Biar kubantu, Law" ucapku lalu mengambil beberapa mangkuk dari dapur, kembali lalu meletakkannya diatas meja. Law hanya menatapku, tatapannya mengerikan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Berusaha supaya tidak dibilang tak berguna?" Ejeknya.

"Tidak, ini cuma naluriku saja." Jawabku tersenyum, aku tidak boleh terbawa emosi padanya, elizabeth kau harus kuat menghadapi pria sedingin es itu!

Kami pun makan malam bersama, sesekali Sachi dan Penguin menceritakan hal-hal lucu dan itu menggelitik perutku namun Law hanya fokus untuk makan, dia makan dengan tenang tanpa ekspersi apapun, apa dia tidak punya emosi selain marah?

.

.

.

.

_**Pukul 6.20 pagi**_

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku mendapati Law berada di ruang makan, sepertinya dia membuatkan sarapan pagi, tapi aku belum mengatakan apapun mengenai pergi ke sekolah.

"Law kenapa bangun sepagi ini untuk memasak?" Tanyaku.

"Karena kau bangun."

"Darimana kau tahu aku sudah bangun?!"

"Kau begitu berisik di kamar mandi!" Balasnya kesal, ah pasti karena suara air membangunkannya.

"Maaf ya Law jadi membangunkanmu."

"Cih, terserahlah. Cepat habiskan! Membuatku repot-repot saja masak lagipula kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?"

Padahal kan aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk memasak, dasar aneh, "Aku akan pergi ke sekolah."

Dia tidak menjawabku, ada apa? Sembari menikmati sarapan pagi aku menoleh padanya, dia hanya diam saja disana.

"Ada apa? Apa kau lupa kalau aku anak sekolah?"

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mengizinkanmu! Kau tidak akan pergi ke sekolah."

"Eeeehhh?! Tidak bisa begitu! Aku harus sekolah, aku punya banyak hal penting disana!" Segera menyelesaikan makan pagiku, aku harus bergegas pergi dari sini, aku kenal aura tak menyenangkan ini, dia kesal padaku. Sebelum beranjak pergi tangan Law menahanku,

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali! Apa kau tidak paham situasimu! Jika kau pergi, makhluk buas diluar sana pasti akan menyerangmu! Lihat jidatmu, simbol itu membuatmu berbeda dari manusa lainnya!" Law sampai harus mendorong-dorong keningku seperti itu, apa dia tidak lelah hanya marah-marah seperti itu,

"Kalau begitu Law ikut denganku"

"Aku punya banyak pekerjaan disini!! Dan juga kau harus segera menguasai kekuatanmu!!"

"Tapi sekolah itu penting!"

Aku dapat melihatnya hanya menarik nafas panjang agar dapat bersikap tenang, dia tidak lagi menatapku marah tapi berjalan pergi meninggalkanku, aku bingung dengannya, dia khawatir??

"Baiklah terserah padamu tapi gunakan ini." Dia kembali lagi membawa sesuatu,

.

.

.

.

**_Di Sekolah.._**

Elizabeth adalah salah satu gadis berprestasi di sekolahnya, dia akan selalu meraih posisi pertama jika itu mengenai ranking tapi tidak untuk pergaulan. Elizabeth tak memiliki banyak teman oleh karena itu ia tak tahu harus menetap dimana ketika diusir dari apartemennya.

Siswa-siswi sekolah menengah atas itu bagaimanapun tidak banyak bergaul dengan Elizabeth, menurut mereka murid berprestasi adalah orang yang tak keren atau hanya nerd yang ketinggalan zaman.

Gadis itu kini harus menahan malu karena para siswa-siswi dari sekolahnya tengah menertawainya, penampilannya hari ini begitu mencolok dengan sebuah Kerchief atau lebih dikenalnya Bandana berwarna merah terang menutupi keningnya hingga rambut indigonya, kain itu berbentuk segitiga jika dilihat dari belakang.

_'Law kenapa dirimu jahat sekali! Aku sampai harus mengenakan hal memalukan seperti ini..'_ batin Elizabeth sembari mengutuk Law yang usil padanya.

"Kyaaa Flint-sama~ dia sangat tampan kalau dilihat secara langsung!"

"Iya yaa~ ahh aku berharap bisa sekelas dengannya!"

Beberapa siswi-siswi melewati Elizabeth yang membuatnya penasaran, _'Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu..'_

Setibanya dikelas, hendak menghampiri kursinya

**_Brakk!_**

Suara pintu terbuka cukup keras mengagetkan seisi kelas, seseorang muncul darisana dan Elizabeth hanya dapat mendengar teriakan juga sorak-sorai dari para gadis-gadis.

_'I-itu kan Flint Maxwell! Salah satu penyanyi terkenal yang sedang booming! Dia sekelas denganku?! Ini sebuah keberuntungan!'_

Flint Maxwell, pria tampan, rambutnya berstyle Quiff dan dicat merah mahogany, dia dijuluki sebagai seorang Malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi, selama konsernya banyak yang mengatakan kalau pria itu memiliki sayap berwarna hitam, ia begitu tampan hingga membuat banyak dari penggemarnya adalah perempuan.

Flint mendekati Elizabeth yang membuatnya langsung gugup tetapi Elizabeth tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang konyol yang tak mengetahui sosok dihadapannya, Elizabeth dapat dikatakan salah satu penggemar baru dari Flint, beberapa bulan lalu ia baru saja mendengarkan lagu-lagunya hingga mendatangi beberapa konsernya,

"F-flint-san, senang bertemu dengan an—"

"Minggir."

"Eh?"

"Bangku itu milikku, kau duduk saja dibelakang." Flint menabrak bahu Elizabeth, melewatinya lalu duduk begitu saja di tempat Elizabeth. Sedangkan Elizabeth hanya mematung tak percaya orang yang dikaguminya berlagak seperti itu..

.

.

.

.

**_Bersambung.._**

————————————————

_Author's Note~_

Hi-hi pembaca, ini Eriza yang berbicara~ terima kasih telah membaca Fanfiction ini senang rasanya jika kalian menyukainnya :D ngomong2 sedikit info Flint Maxwell adalah Original Character (OC) dari author jadi jangan bingung ya kenapa ada karakter itu padahal kan didunia OP gaada xD


	4. Bab4

"Bangku itu milikku, kau duduk saja dibelakang." Flint menabrak bahu Elizabeth, melewatinya lalu duduk begitu saja di tempat Elizabeth, kursi itu berada di deretan kedua dari depan dan berada tepat disebelah jendela. Elizabeth hanya mematung tak percaya orang yang dikaguminya berlagak seperti itu.

"Maaf tapi itu tempatku." Elizabeth pun angkat suara tak terima apa yang dilakukan pria dihadapannya namun beberapa gadis-gadis datang menghadangnya dengan tatapan mengancam,

"Kau ya! Berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu pada Flint-sama! Kan cuma pindah dibelakang saja protes! Dasar gadis buangan! Pergi sanah!" Usir mereka, bahkan menyinggung keadaan Elizabeth yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa mereka sejahat itu padanya, ia menatap sekitarnya namun tak ada satupun dari teman kelasnya membantu atau bahkan melerai pertengkaran tersebut, Elizabeth kemudian sesegera mungkin meninggalkan kelas dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya, ia mendatangi toilet yang kosong lalu menangis didalam sana.

"Elizabeth.."

Suara yang begitu dikenalnya membuat Elizabeth menoleh pada Law yang tiba-tiba saja berada didalam Toilet,

"L-law? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya elizabeth sembari membersihkan air matanya.

"Aku merasa sedikit bosan di kuil setelah menyelesaikan tugasku jadi aku pikir untuk mengunjungi sekolahmu, oh? Hahaha Kau menangis?"

"Flint baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak kusangka dan teman-teman sekelasku bahkan mengejekku hanya karena aku mencoba mengambil kembali tempatku.."

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan kalau kau tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah? Heh, sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi padamu. Ayo sekarang pulang." Ajak Law, tangannya meraih Elizabeth namun ditepis oleh gadis itu,

"Kau...bahkan menertawaiku, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka." Elizabeth pun meninggalkan Law yang terkejut akan tindakan Elizabeth.

Elizabeth masih terbayang akan perilaku orang-orang yang membuat hatinya begitu sakit, berjalan meninggalkan toilet wanita langkahnya terhenti.

"Apa kau menangis didalam sana? Maaf ya soal tadi." Ucap Flint yang tengah bersandar pada dinding, Elizabeth hanya menatap pria itu dengan wajah dingin lalu melangkah kembali.

"He-hey! Aku bicara padamu! Maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya sedikit kesal makanya aku tidak sengaja melampiaskannya padamu," Flint tak ada hentinya mengejar Elizabeth ia meraih pundak gadis itu untuk menghentikannya, "kau tahu kan murid-murid disini tidak ada hentinya menatapku bahkan menghentikanku untuk berfoto, meminta tanda tang—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri." pinta Elizabeth, wajah dinginnya tak lepas, gadis itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Flint.

**Di kelas..**

Elizabeth akhirnya menduduki bangku kosong dibagian belakang dari kelas, bangku yang seharusnya ditempati oleh Flint namun ia berfikir untuk tidak mencari masalah lagi ia memilih untuk mengalah.

Pelajaran yang berlangsung diikuti dengan baik oleh Elizabeth namun wajahnya tak kunjung berubah, gadis itu adalah gadis yang murah senyum namun kejadian hari ini seakan membekukan perasaan senangnya. Law yang memperhatikan gadis itu dari kejauhan menghela nafasnya lagi, _"Aku rasa akulah yang membuatnya_ _merasa sangat sedih."_

**_Ding Dong_**

Suara dari bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan bahwa jam makan siang telah tiba, seluruh murid bergegas mendatangi kantin, ada pula yang membawa bekal untuk makan bersama. Elizabeth sementara itu memeriksa tasnya hingga wajahnya _panik, "A-aku lupa_ _bekalku!"_

Gadis itu kemudian membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja, _"Lalu aku makan apa hari ini? Uangku pun sudah_ _habis.."_ sembari meraba pada saku rok seragamnya, gadis itu terkejut dan buru-buru mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dirasanya seperti lembaran uang.

_"Ini! I-ini darimana?! 50.000 beri, ini banyak sekali!!" _Batin Elizabeth terkejut dengan lembaran uang yang digenggamnya,

"Huh? Aneh sekali, padahal aku menaruhnya disini, 50.000 beriku hilang." Ucap Flint memegang dompetnya yang kosong, hal ini membuat para gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya segera bertanya pada seisi kelas dan mencari uang tersebut hingga pandangan mereka tertuju pada Elizabeth yang menggenggam lembaran uang,

"Elizabeth..uang darimana itu? Banyak sekali."

"Iya, nominalnya pun 50.000 beri!"

"Kau mencurinya dari dompet Flint-sama kan!"

Tuduh gadis-gadis pemuja Flint, mereka mendatangi Elizabeth hendak merebut uang tersebut,

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku memberikan uangku padanya, lagipula dia melupakan bekalnya, iya kan Elizabeth-chan?" ucap Flint pria itu dengan terlihat percaya diri, sementara Elizabeth hanya merasa sangat bingung juga tertekan dengan situasi yang terjadi,_ "Ini salah, dia tidak_ _pernah memberiku uang!"_

_**Slam**_

Suara pintu terbuka diikuti dengan seorang pria bersurai hitam yang mengenakan Kariginu berwarna abu-abu dengan perpaduan hitam. Ia tak datang sendirian, pria itu membawa beberapa wanita-wanita yang merupakan pelayan, mereka berjalan beriringan membawa nampan-nampan kayu berisikan berbagai macam makanan.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, Elizabeth-sama. Untuk merayakan hari dimana anda kembali bersekolah, saya Law, menyiapkan jamuan khusus ini kepada anda."

Seluruh murid termasuk Flint juga gadis-gadis yang meledek Elizabeth sampai menganga melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Elizabeth pun ikut terkejut, pikirnya ini terlalu berlebihan untuk makan siang saja.

Para pelayan wanita itu menempatkan makanan-makanan itu diatas sebuah permadani, mereka menuntun Elizabeth menuju tempatnya lalu mendudukannya tepat dihadapan seluruh murid kelasnya, disampingnya berdiri pria berambut hitam itu menatap seisi ruangan,

"Elizabeth-sama adalah Master kami yang sangat berharga, saya tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani berkata maupun memperlakukannya dengan kasar." Law memberikan tatapan seriusnya pada seluruh murid-murid dihadapannya hingga tatapannya menuju pada Flint, "Flint-dono, uang 50.000 beri anda sepertinya terjatuh dibawah meja anda, anda sebaiknya lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Mata Flint langsung tertuju pada uang yang tergeletak dibawah mejanya, _"Ini tidak mungkin! Aku yakin aku_ _menaruhnya didalam saku Elizabeth!"_

"Dan saya memohon kepada anda sekalian untuk menjaga Master kami." Tambah Law sembari bersujut dihadapan murid-murid kelas itu.

_"L-law, dia sampai melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia benar-benar peduli padaku, satu-satunya orang di dunia ini_ _yang memperdulikanku.."_ batin Elizabeth yang terus memperhatikan Law dan pria itu merasakannya sehingga ia menoleh pada Elizabeth dengan wajah malasnya, "Cepat makan!" bisiknya.

Hari itu pun berubah menjadi sedikit lebih baik, walaupun Law masih selalu bersikap kasar padanya. Elizabeth bersyukur karena Law memperdulikannya.

.

.

.

.

**Esok harinya...**

"Aku berangkat!" Teriak Elizabeth setelah mengenakan kedua sepatunya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu." Panggil Law lalu menunjukkan kotak bekal makan siang 4 susun juga sebuah kerudung berwarna putih dengan permukaannya membentuk telinga kucing dan sedikit dihias dengan bunga Daffodil mainan disudut telinga kiri.

Gadis itu menatap pria yang mau merepotkan dirinya menyiapkan segala hal itu, sebuah tawa kecil keluar darinya dan itu membuat wajah Law menjadi kusut, "Kau tinggal mengambilnya bukan malah tertawa seperti orang gila disana." Ucap Law.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan mengambil satu bekal saja tidak perlu keempatnya itu terlalu banyak, kau sangat berlebihan. Dan hari ini aku tidak akan mengenakan benda konyol itu lagi." Tunjuk Elizabeth pada kerudung putih tersebut.

"Kau ingin dimakan ya?" Tanya Law namun sialnya Elizabeth tidak mendengarkannya lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

"Busnya akan segera tiba! Sampai jumpa siang nanti~!" Teriak Elizabeth dari kejauhan lalu menuruni tangga meninggalkan kuil itu.

Untungnya gadis itu selalu bangun lebih awal agar ia dapat menggunakan bus yang tak terlalu ramai, gadis itu turun tak jauh dari sekolahnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan kaki, hari kedua bersekolah ia tidak menerima tatapan-tatapan aneh maupun tawa dari murid-murid yang berjalan bersamanya, namun yang diterimanya adalah gosip lainnya..

_"Itu kan si gadis buangan, tapi sepertinya dia diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya."_

_"Mereka bahkan memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri, manja sekali sampai-sampai harus diantar makan siangnya"_

Elizabeth hanya dapat menghela nafasnya, rasanya tiada hari tanpa ia tidak diomongkan oleh orang-orang dari sekolahnya, bahkan sekarang mereka memberikannya sebuah julukan seorang Putri Manja.

"Ah! Elizabeth!" Teriak seorang gadis yang membuat Elizabeth menoleh padanya, para gadis-gadis yang berjumlah 5 orang itu mendatanginya dengan wajah ceria dan kegirangan,

"Hey, apa Law-kun akan datang hari ini ke sekolah??"

"Maukah kau memperkenalkannya pada kami~~!" Tanya gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku membawa bekal hari ini jadi sepertinya dia tidak akan datang hehe" jawab Elizabeth dengan ceria namun tak lama setelah itu kelima gadis itu meninggalkannya bahkan raut wajah mereka sedikit kesal.

_"Ternyata mereka hanya peduli pada Law, yah aku tidak heran sih, Law itu memang orang yang tampan pantas saja para gadis-gadis dikelasku tergila-gila dengannya tapi tetap saja aku berharap ada yang ingin menjadi temanku bukan karena ingin mendekati Law."_ Batin Elizabeth, wajahnya menampilkan sedikit kesedihan disana namun ia kembali mencoba untuk tegar mengadapi hari-hari baru kedepannya walaupun banyak yang tak menyukainya.

**_Vrrom_!**

Sebuah mobil berhenti tempat disamping Elizabeth, gadis itu menatap heran mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu, kaca dari kursi penumpang diturunkan dan wajah Flint dapat dilihatnya.

Sorak sorai mulai terdengar juga beberapa cahaya dari kamera terlihat, gadis-gadis muda mengerumuni mobil Flint, memotretnya hingga memanggilnya seperti orang gila,

"Kebetulan sekali, Elizabeth-chan~ oh? Sepertinya kau tidak lagi menggunakan penutup kepalamu ya ? Hehehe Ayo naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu~" ajak Flint.

"Aku tidak perlu diantar, sekolah hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sini." Jawab Elizabeth dan gadis itu bergegas pergi.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, Flint tidak menyerah. Ia mengejar Elizabeth, "Ayolah, apa kau malu? Atau kau gugup karena kepopuleranku?"

Gadis itu menghentikan kakinya, ia berbalik dengan tersenyum pada Flint membuat wajah pria itu terkejut ditambah lagi tangan Elizabeth tengah menggenggam kerah kemejanya.

"Dengar, aku tidak menyukaimu dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Ancam Elizabeth,

_"Waahh!! Dia bersikap kasar pada Flint-sama!!"_

_"Lepaskan Flint-sama! Dasar gadis gila!!"_

Elizabeth lupa akan penggemar Flint yang masih senantiasa berkerumun didekatnya, gadis itu segera melepaskan genggamannya lalu mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

**Di sekolah...**

"Sialan, dia membuatku menjaganya seharian! Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan bahan untuk makan malam!!" Gerutu Law yang tengah duduk diatas pohon tak jauh dari kelas Elizabeth yang berada dilantai 2.

"Bagaimana kalau ikan bakar saja untuk malam ini, Law-dono?" Usul Penguin sembari menuangkan sake pada cangkir sake milik Law.

"Mengurusi rumah lalu menjaga seorang gadis, apa ini pekerjaan dari seorang pelayan? Membosankan sekali." Ucap Law lalu meneguk sakenya.

Sementara itu Elizabeth yang sedang memfokuskan dirinya belajar menerima secarik kertas yang dilipat hingga lipatan kecil, seseorang dihadapannya memberikannya pada Elizabeth. Gadis itu membacanya lalu menyimpannya kedalam sakunya, hal itu tidak diawasi Law dikarenakan dirinya tertidur.

Pria itu tengah berada dalam ingatan masa lalunya dengan gambaran mengenai betapa menyenangkannya ia menjalani kehidupan lamanya dengan terus membunuh.

**Satu jam berlalu..**

"Law-dono! Bangunlah, Law-dono!"

"Hmm??"

"Elizabeth-sama menghilang! Sepertinya ia pergi ke suatu tempat!" Cemas Penguin.

**Elizabeth's pov.**

Aku menerima secarik kertas dari orang itu yang memintaku untuk menemuinya disaat istirahat, kenapa harus diatas atap sekolah? Kan bisa di kantin saja, melewati banyaknya tangga hingga pada pintu menuju atap itu segera kubuka dan aku dapat melihat pria itu, lagi.

"Ada apa memanggilku kesini, Flint-san?" Tanyaku, aku sampai menunjukkan secarik kertas yang diberikannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran denganmu. Kau gadis yang sangat berbeda, gadis-gadis lainnya setiap kali melihatku mereka langsung jatuh hati, tapi kau, kau tidak seperti itu dan kau bahkan mengatakan kalau kau tidak menyukaiku. Kenapa?"

Aku tidak mengerti, apa sebegitu pentingnya mengetahui perasaanku?? Kita bahkan baru-baru ini berbicara lagipula aku tidak lagi menyukainya sejak sikap buruknya padaku, aku menyukainya hanya karena dia seorang penyanyi yang memiliki suara merdu, penampilannya tidak begitu membuatku tertarik dan aku tak pernah sekalipun berfikir dia orang yang sangat tampan, aku mengaguminya karena karyanya namun sikapnya nol.

"Aku bahkan menolongmu dari tuduhan teman-teman sekelasmu, aku mengajakmu untuk pergi bersama ke sekolah, aku pun sudah meminta maaf, apa kau masih merasa tak puas? Jika kau ingin, aku akan menjadi keka—"

"Apa kau bodoh??" Ucapku. Dia sangat arogan, dia juga mengingatkanku pada pria rubah itu. Mengapa pria yang kutemui hampir semuanya sangat sombong seperti ini, dia bahkan dengan percaya dirinya ingin menjadi kekasihku? Tidak akan!

"Apa aku bodoh?" Balasnya bahkan wajah penuh percaya diri masih dikenakannya, dia sangat konyol.

"APA KAU MENGATAKN AKU BODOH?!!" Sadarnya, wajahnya sangat kesal.

"Dengar ya Flint-san, sikap aroganmu perlu dihilangkan, jika kau tetap seperti itu kau tidak akan memiliki teman bahkan seorang kekasih." Dia menatapku terkejut begitu, apa ini kali pertamanya dia ditegur seperti ini? Kalau iya itu bagus, "Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku harus kembali ke kelas." Tambahku lalu meninggalkannya.

**Normal pov.**

Ketika Elizabeth hendak mendekati pintu, aura hitam seakan menutupi atap sekolah itu namun hal tersebut tak mengusik Elizabeth dan ia terus berjalan menjauh dari Flint.

_"Bukan itu yang kuinginkan.."_

Beberapa helai bulu berwarna hitam berterbangan, sayap hitam yang cukup besar muncul dari balik Flint.

_"Dewi Tanah, jika aku dapat memilikimu, aku akan— Apa?! Sesuatu berada dibelakangku.."_

**_Brakk!_**

Flint jatuh tersungkur, seseorang menendangnya dari belakang. Bola mata hitam itu mendapati pria menjengkelkan yang pernah menggagalkan rencananya dan kini terjadi kedua kalinya.

"Kau!!!" Ucap Flint.

"Hi, monster." Balas Law dengan sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

Flint segera menjauh dari Law, suasana disekitar mereka menjadi tegang, aura hitam itu seakan semakin pekat dan udara menjadi dingin.

"Langsung mengetahui identitas asli Elizabeth, matamu tajam juga rupanya."

"Kau, pelayan kemarin bukan?"

"Oh? Apa aku perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi?" Law menatap penuh ejek padanya, "Ini menarik, kau seorang—"

"Aku, Tengu dari Pegunungan Atago. Sudah 17 tahun sejak aku meninggalkan tempat itu, karena kau telah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, kau akan mati hari ini juga!" Flint mengayunkan tangannya dan angin kencang seakan berbentuk sabit mengarah pada Law, pria itu segera melompat cukup tinggi agar menghindari serangan itu jika tidak mungkin tubuhnya telah terbagi menjadi dua.

_"Itu cukup berbahaya.."_

"Bagaimana, rubah? Apa kau sudah menyerah secepat ini? Kau tahu, jika aku menjadi Dewa Tanah aku tidak masalah menjadikanmu pelayanku. Kau pasti berfikir aku lebih cocok menjadi mastermu dibanding gadis itu kan?" Ucap Flint, senyumannya begitu lebar melihat Law yang tengah berdiri diatas pagar yang menutupi sekeliling atap sekolah.

"Kau ingin menjadi Dewa Tanah?" Tanya Law.

"Ya, aku hanya perlu memakan hati gadis itu bukan?" Ucap Flint menampilkan wajah meremehkannya, ia bahkan tersenyum membicarakan gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya seakan gadis itu dihari esok tak akan terlihat lagi.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Balas Law menyetujui perkataan Flint.

.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung..**_

————————————————

_Author's Note~_

Hi hi! Maaf baru diupdate bab terbarunya, seminggu yang lalu Eriza begitu disibukan dengan acara dan dalam seminggu itu jadwal Eriza begitu padat dengan acara itu dari mempersiapkan segala keperluan acara hingga keperluan untuk Eriza sendiri huhu T-T)

Terima kasih telah sabar menunggu, sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya :D


	5. Bab5

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Balas Law menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Flint. "Setelah tahu orang sepertimu menargetkan Elizabeth, aku jadi merasa bersyukur Elizabeth menjadi seorang Dewi."

"A-apa?!"

"Kau tahu, aku sampai lupa untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan itu semua karena ulahmu." Law menciptakan cukup banyak dedaunan dan ia menggugurkannya, angin yang berhembus menghantarkannya pada Flint,_ "Perasaanku tidak enak..." _batin Flint.

**Poof!!**

Tiba-tiba saja gumpalan asap putih menutupi Flint dan pria itu tak terlihat hingga..

"Pok..pok"

Terlihat seekor ayam jantan berwarna hitam berpadu dengan merah berjalan perlahan dari gumpalan asap yang hampir menghilang.

"Ayam adalah unggas terbaik untuk dikonsumsi, memiliki protein yang baik juga kalori yang cukup rendah sehingga cocok dimasak untuk wanita yang takut gemuk." Jelas Law, pria itu turun dari pagar lalu mendekati ayam tersebut, "Kudengar tadi kau ingin menjadi seorang Dewa Tanah bukan? Ahahahahah jika Elizabeth memakanmu, kau akan menjadi satu dengannya, dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi Dewa, hahahaah!!" Tawa Law hingga tak kunjung berhenti dan itu membuat Flint menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin, perlahan-lahan mundur lalu melarikan diri darinya.

"Heheh ini sangat menyenangkan, aku tidak perlu repot-repot pergi berbelanja." Law menyadari Flint melarikan diri kedalam gedung sekolah, pria itu menciptakan api biru dikedua tangannya lalu mengikutinya.

_"Pelayan? Pelayan apanya! Se-seseorang tolong hentikan rubah itu!!"_ Batin Flint yang tengah berlarian didalam koridor sekolah dengan dikejar oleh bola-bola api, murid-murid yang lewat pun buru-buru kabur maupun mencari tempat yang aman oleh karena bola api yang melewati mereka.

**Kelas 2-1**

_Elizabeth's pov_

Kukira guru akan masuk tapi rupanya beliau sedang sakit dan hanya memberikan beberapa soal, untunglah ini nomor terakhir dari soal itu dan setelah mengerjakannya aku akan pulang, aku tak sabar menemui Sachi, Penguin dan La—

"Oii! ada seekor ayam yang masuk ke sekolah loh!"

Huh? Ayam? Hmm mungkin saja ayam itu milik tetangga yang tersesat disini, lagipula disebelah sekolah banyak perumahan. Tapi kenapa dia sampai bersemangat begitu memberitahu kami semua? Nafasnya juga terengah-engah seperti habis lari, "kalian tahu, yang lebih menariknya lagi, ayam itu dikejar api, Bola Api!!"

Bola api?

Eh?

EEEEHHHH?!!!

Secepatnya beranjak dari kursiku, aku harus melihatnya! Ini tidak mungkin ulahnya!

"Wahh benda itu menuju kesini!" Ucap salah seorang murid dikelasku, mendekati sebuah jendela yang berada tepat disamping koridor lalu menoleh pada seekor ayam berwarna hitam, namun pandanganku akhirnya tertuju pada bola api berwarna biru terang itu.

Law!!! Benar sekali ini ulahnya! Aku harus menghentikan ini, tu-tunggu! Seseorang dari balik dinding koridor sebelah menuju kemari, ini berbahaya dia bisa terluka!

"E-elizabeth! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Cegat salah seorang murid dari kelasku, maafkan aku tapi aku harus menolongnya, melompat keluar dari kelas melalui jendela.

"Awa—

**Brakk!**

"O-oww.."

Oh ya ampun, apa aku mendorongnya terlalu kuat? "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, aku hanya mencoba untuk menolongmu." Segera membantu gadis yang kudorong itu untuk duduk. Sementara itu, ayam yang tadi tidak sadarkan diri karena tidak sengaja menabrak dinding dihadapannya, larinya terlalu kencang hingga lupa untuk berbelok.

Setelah menyandarkan gadis itu pada dinding dan membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan, aku mendekati ayam berwarna hitam dengan sedikit bulu berwarna merah ditubuhnya, aku menemukan sebuah kalung silver dengan mata kalungnya adalah sebuah salib mengantung dilehernya, ini milik Flint, jangan-jangan!

"LAW!!!!" Teriakku dan aku yakin sekali pria itu tengah menghela nafas panjang, menyadari bahwa ulahnya melebihi batas!

.

.

.

**UKS**

_Normal pov_

Elizabeth tengah menatap Law dengan penuh amarah, sedangkan Law hanya memasang wajah tak bersalahnya pada gadis itu. Mata berwarna biru lautan itu kemudian tertuju pada ayam yang kini telah tersadar, dari raut wajahnya, Elizabeth dapat mengetahui betapa ketakutannya Flint.

"Kau mengacau disekolah, apa kau sadar itu!" Marah Elizabeth pada Law, "Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya!"

"Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu, Elizabeth-sama." Balas Law tetap dengan memasang wajah tak bersalahnya.

"Tapi kenapa sampai harus membuatnya menjadi Ayam?! Kalian juga tidak perlu sampai berkelahi di sekolah!"

"Orang ini bukan manusia, dia seorang Tengu gagak. Jika aku tidak bertindak, dia pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu."

"Oh? Jadi dia bukan malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi??" Tanya Elizabeth, gadis itu menatap Flint dengan wajah cukup kecewa, "tapi itu tidak jadi masalah, yang jadi masalah saat ini, kau harus mengubahnya kembali, Law!"

"Tapi itu makan malam kita.." rengek Law.

"Aku tidak ingin makan manusia yang diubah jadi hewan! Cepat kembalikan dia seperti semula!" Perintah Elizabeth, tetapi sebelum Flint berubah kembali pada wujudnya, Elizabeth mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Flint lalu menatapnya cukup dekat,

"Flint-san, aku harap kau tidak lagi mencari masalah disekolah dan tidak lagi menggangguku. Aku akan menolongmu hari ini, jadi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya, ya?" Pinta Elizabeth, dan setelah itu Law mengubahnya kembali menjadi manusia.

"Ku-kupikir aku akan mati!!" Panik Flint, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, bahkan keringatnya masih bercucuran.

Elizabeth yang melihatnya kembali seperti semula akhirnya menarik nafas lega, ia juga cukup kagum dengan sayap besar berwarna hitam milik Flint, itu adalah kali pertamanya melihat Flint sebagai seorang Tengu, ia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa penyanyi Pop itu adalah seorang Yokai.

"Anu, Flint-san?"

"Apa?! Jangan menggangguku!" Tegur Flint, pria itu sudah cukup mendapatkan masalah hari ini, ia cukup kesal dengan pelayan dari Dewi yang ditargetkannya, namun tiba-tiba saja wajahnya yang kesal itu berubah, tangan kecil nan hangat sang Dewi itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau terluka.." cemas Elizabeth melihat luka pada pipi pria itu.

"I-itu bukan apa-apa! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Bantah Flint.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Aku akan mengobatimu, kau tidak bisa terluka seperti ini, kau adalah seorang artis dan seorang artis tidak boleh terlihat cacat sedikitpun!" Ucap Elizabeth, gadis itu segera mengambil kotak obat lalu mengobatinya,

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi diluar sana masih ada gadis-gadis lainnya yang sangat menyukaimu, jadi setidaknya kau perlu memperhatikan penampilanmu." Kedua tangan Elizabeth memegang pipi Flint dan matanya yang berbinar itu menatap Flint penuh harap, pria itu hanya terdiam bisu, matanya tak kuat menatap Elizabeth hingga akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sementara itu Law hanya menatap penuh kesal pada mereka, wajahnya seperti menghitam. Setelah Elizabeth mengobati Flint, Law segera menarik gadis itu menjauh dari Flint.

"Ada apa, Law?" Tanya Elizabeth yang bingung akan tingkah Law.

"Orang itu diperlakukan dengan baik bahkan diobati dan yang kuterima hanya marah dari tuanku sendiri, apa maksudnya ini!" Ucap Law tak terima perlakuan Elizabeth padanya.

"Tapi Law tidak terluka kan?"

"Aku tidak terluka karena kekuatanku, tidak seperti dia." Balas Law dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu Law tidak perlu kesal seperti itu, lalu kenapa datang ke sekolah?"

"Itu karena kau!!"

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya, disebuah kuil..**

"Elizabeth Edelweiss, 17 tahun seorang siswi Sekolah Menengah Atas." Sebuah lukisan tergambar pada secarik kertas juga sedikit biodata dari Elizabeth tengah dibaca oleh seseorang, "Kenapa gadis manusia seperti ini bisa menjadi seorang Dewi di Kuil milik Corazon?! Dimana Corazon?!"

"Maafkan saya, Hina-sama, tapi sebetulnya Corazon-sama..." salah seorang spirit dari Dewi Hina membisikkan informasi yang didapatkannya mengenai Dewa Corazon.

"APA?! DIA PERGI DARI SANA LEBIH DARI 20 TAHUN YANG LALU?!" Marah Hina, kini pandangannya tidak lepas dari lukisan wajah Elizabeth, wanita itu begitu marah.

"Apa yang gadis ini lakukan sampai-sampai Corazon bisa memberikan posisinya?! Dan Law-kun harus melayani gadis ini?! Tidak kuizinkan ini terjadi!!" Murkanya, wanita itu dengan segera meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Elizabeth Edelweiss, aku akan mengujimu. Aku Hina, Dewi Badai akan melihat apakah kau pantas sebagai seorang Dewi menggantikan Corazonku!"

.

.

.

**Kuil Corazon..**

"Tujuh kali petir dari sebelah timur, sepertinya Hina sedang marah, orang itu temperamennya buruk sekali." Ucap Law sembari memotong daging sapi segar.

"Dari suaranya, kedengarannya Hina-sama menuju kemari." Panik Sachi.

"Orang itu pasti mencari Corazon. Jadi akhirnya dia tahu kalau Corazon tidak ada? Dia orang yang jauh lebih merepotkan daripada Elizabeth." Gerutu Law.

"Selamat pagi! Aah, aku hampir terlambat!" gadis yang dibicarakan pun menampakkan dirinya, ia terlihat rapih seperti biasanya namun tengah terburu-buru, hari ini dia tidak bangun lebih awal,

"Sarapan untuk pagi ini adala—"

"Aku tidak sarapan ya Law, aku harus segera pergi~!" Potong Elizabeth, gadis itu secepatnya mengenakan sepatu, kakinya akan melangkah pergi namun lagi-lagi Law menarik tangannya,

"Setidaknya bawa ini!" Kesal Law, pria itu telah membungkus kotak makan siang 2 susun untuk Elizabeth dengan kain berwarna orange dan kuning juga seperti sebelumnya, sebuah penutup kepala namun sedikit berbeda, hanya menutupi keningnya saja dengan sebuah gambar bunga dibagian depan.

"A-aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi! Dan berhentilah memaksaku mengenakan benda-benda aneh itu lagi! Aku hanya akan pergi ke sekolah bukan pergi bertempur!!" Protes Elizabeth. Gadis itu pun akhirnya berhasil melepaskan genggaman Law pada tangannya,

"Aku hanya mencemaskanmu..."

"Eh?"

Gadis itu terkejut, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar perkataan itu langsung dari mulut pria sedingin es dihadapannya. Pipinya perlahan-lahan merona, matanya tak kunjung berkedip, ia terus menatap tak percaya pada Law.

"Karena kau sangat lemah bagaikan cacing" tambah Law. Wajah Elizabeth seketika menghitam, gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Oi! Elizabeth!!" Panggil Law namun Elizabeth tak memperdulikannya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

**_Crash.._**

**_Boom!_**

Guntur yang bergemuruh mengejutkan Elizabeth yang tengah terburu-buru menuruni tangga, "Sepertinya akan badai.."

.

.

.

**Di Sekolah..**

_**Elizabeth's pov**_

Entah mengapa setelah tiba dikelas, teman-teman sekelasku seperti mayat hidup, tidak semuanya tapi hanya gadis-gadis saja, aku penasaran mereka kenapa?? Tetapi setelah aku bertanya pada salah satu murid laki-laki, rupanya mereka sedang galau karena Flint tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Begitu rupanya pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya pagi ini, kursinya kosong. Oh iya setelah perkelahian konyol Law dan Flint kemarin, Flint mengatakan padaku untuk kembali duduk dibangku milikku yang ditempatinya, aku sempat takut akan dimarahi lagi oleh gadis-gadis pemujanya tapi rupanya dia sudah menenangkan mereka sebelumnya, itu sebagai permintaan maafnya karena melakukan hal bodoh di sekolah.

Mungkin karena hujan deras diluar, guru akan datang sedikit terlambat. Kurasa aku akan membaca bu— ta-tasku seperti ada sesuatu yang menggeliat didalamnya, hiii!!

**Tadaa!**

"Selamat Pagi, Elizabeth-sama!" Sambut Sachi dan Penguin padaku dari dalam tas,

"Huwaa! Kalian mengagetkanku saja! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?? Kalian bisa dilihat yang lainnya!"

"Law-dono meminta kami untuk menjaga Elizabeth-sama." Jawab Sachi, "Law-dono tak bisa kemari karena sedang menunggu tamu di Kuil dan tenang saja Elizabeth-sama, manusia biasa tidak dapat melihat kami." Tambah Penguin.

"Syukurlah, kukira tidak hanya aku yang dapat melihat kalian, lalu kita kedatangan tamu? Law tidak memberitahuku kalau akan ada tamu yang berkunjung?"

"Law-dono sebetulnya akan memberitahukannya pada Elizabeth-sama namun anda sudah bergegas pergi."

"Begitu yaa, aku jadi merasa seperti orang jahat.." aku merasa tak enak hati padanya, aku tahu Law berusaha sebisanya untuk melayaniku sedangkan sikapku padanya kadang membuatnya kesal, saat pulang nanti aku harus minta maaf padanya!

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai, guru yang kami tunggui akhirnya datang, walaupun tengah belajar aku tiada hentinya memikirkan apa yang Law katakan padaku,

_"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.."_

Raut wajahnya begitu serius saat mengatakannya...Ah tidak, tidak! Dia mengejekku pada akhirnya, dia tidak mungkin sebegitu khawatir, kami hanya sebatas pelayan dan master, tidak lebih!

**Sementara itu...**

_**Law's pov**_

Semua telah kulakukan di kuil hari ini, pekerjaan yang sama seperti yang kulakukan saat Corazon menempati tempat ini, sebetulnya pekerjaannya tidak sebanyak ketika aku melayani Elizabeth.

Gadis itu, dia membuatku kerepotan. Dia sangat menjengkelkan dan keras kepala, dia bahkan berani padaku, dia tidak menunjukkan rasa takut. Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya kupikir dia akan terus dihantui rasa takut, dia gadis kecil yang tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai pundakku, dia terlihat rapuh dan lemah, bisa kapan saja dimakan oleh siluman lainnya, dia bahkan pergi mencariku di Dunia Siluman, dia polos tapi berani, dia berbeda dan...menarik.

"Cih, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?!" Ucapku lalu berbaring pada tatami, menikmati beberapa jeruk manis, aku tersadar akan Dewi Hina yang tak lama lagi akan mengunjungi kuil ini, wanita itu sangat menyebalkan dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin menemuinya tapi ini begitu aneh, badai yang berasal darinya seperti menghilang, wanita itu ketika akan datang dengan keadaan marah pasti langit akan ikut mengamuk sepertinya, tapi badai itu tidak menuju kemari melainkan menuju sekolah Elizabeth— "Jangan-jangan?!"

"Ini berbahaya..Elizabeth!"

.

.

.

_**Bersambung...**_


End file.
